


Hamilton's Cabinet

by StarGirl05



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl05/pseuds/StarGirl05
Summary: What happens when Jefferson loses it? Definitely not historically accurate!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hamilton
> 
> My history teacher said this and I had to put it out for the world to see

In the back of the meeting room, there sat a decent sized cabinet that no one ever used. Well, Jefferson found himself a use for it.

It started, as it always did, during a cabinet meeting. Washington sat at the head of the table with his head in his hands, speculation of which he was regretting his cabinet choices. Adams, actually at the meeting for once, sat to his right. The man was glaring at Jefferson who sat across the table, in what usually was Hamilton's place(Jefferson got to the meeting room first). Hamilton sat at Adams left also glaring at Jefferson. Madison sat beside Jefferson, looking pale and rather annoyed. Other people sat in places but for the moment they're unimportant.

Jefferson looked at the cabinet and thought, "I wonder if I shove Hamilton in there, will he be quiet enough so I can hear myself think?"

The next week, a Wednesday to be exact, Hamilton was forced to take a seat beside Jefferson(Washington thought it would get them to settle their differences). Oh boy how he was wrong!

Hamilton got on a roll about the debt plan after interrupting Madison and Jefferson acted. Jefferson threw Hamilton over his shoulder and opened the cabinet door. By this point, most everyone was watching curiously. Jefferson threw Hamilton into the cabinet, shut the doors, and tied them shut with some rope. Everyone was silent as the unfortunate man's protests were muffled by the thick wooden doors.

Jefferson sat down, straightened his notes, and said to Madison," Continue "

Needless to say, the meeting was ended shortly afterwards. Washington said, " Who is going to let him out?"

"Not me!" everyone else called in response and quickly shuffled away to avoid the reign of pure terror they knew they would endure.

Even Washington dreaded opening it, as he merely cut the rope, opened the doors and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Jefferson sits down in his office and sighs." Best Cabinet Meeting Ever" Jefferson smiles at the thought of doing that again just for fun.

The doors to Jefferson's office fly open and instead of seeing the short tempered, Latino man, Washington strides in.

Jefferson gulps and pales a little( he would deny it if straight up asked).

"Yes Mr. President?" He asks(fearing his job(and his life a bit at the look on Washington's face))

"I put you next to Hamilton to get you guys to get along, but all you did was shove him in the cabinet!"

"Sorry, sir.."

"You better get your act together. I would expect this out of Hamilton, not of you. You and I both know that he will show up in this office eventually, you're lucky I got here first"

"Yes Sir!"

" I've let him loose though I doubt he is going to straight out attack"

"What should I do sir?" (Only asking to hopefully please the President out of firing him)

"If I were you, watch your back. He's mad enough to where no one knows what he'll do. Well, I must get back to work, and so should you."

"Yes sir."

Washington leaves the room and Jefferson let's out a shaky breath. He hears Washington chuckle as he walks away and Jefferson realizes Washington heard and sensed his fear. His door remains open as he watches Hamilton angrily walks down the hall towards the Treasury Secretary's own office.

"Shit" mutters the Secretary of State.


	3. Chapter 3

Hamilton stalked down the hall. He was angry to be blunt. As he walked, he did not fail to notice the doors shut or people glancing out their open door fearful of what would happen. Then there was the bet going around of what he would do. Everyone bet he would nearly (or actually) kill the poor(well not actually) secretary of state.

"As much as I want to kill him, today ain't worth it. I'll tell Betsey what happened and let the stones fall where they may. That is the saying right?" He thought.

That night a letter was sent to a Mrs. Elizabeth Hamilton. A day later, a reply was received and another letter was delivered to the President.


End file.
